


New

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Family, Gay, Next Gen, Next Generation, OC add in, Other, Post-Series, Romance, brief retelling, new, saiyan lineage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small scenes in the DBZ story with an OC involved. Just a few to give a bit of info and details of her. And, no she doesn't end up with anyone from the series, but instead another OC. The rest of the chaps will be after the series ended. Mostly a fam-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Takahashi

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters but I do own the Takahashi family.

Soon it would be lunch. Soon ChiChi would be finished with preparing the meal that her husband so yearned for. At the moment he was watching Gohan, the babe sleeping in his crib, the visage taking the man’s very breath away. When he was younger, he never thought that something like this, marriage, having a baby, having a family like this, was even possible. Never in his wildest dreams. Him, the strange child born with a tail. He chuckled to himself as he saw Gohan’s tail twitch, it almost made him miss his own.

"Goku?" ChiChi called softly, a smile on her face as she leaned against the doorframe, her hands hidden in the cloth she was using to dry her hands.

With a smile of his own, Goku stood from the chair at Gohan’s side, and made his way over to his wife, “What is it, ChiChi?”

"Saizou and Miwako are here."

Saizou and Miwako Takahashi. Saizou used to be a martial artist when he was a bit younger, fought with Goku several times both inside and outside of the tournament. Miwako was his wife and the both were very good friends who didn’t live that far from the Son family. Though, today’s visit was a bit unexpected.

Goku rose a brow, “Is there something wrong?”

"No, no," ChiChi shook her head, taking her husband’s callused hand in her own soft one and pulling him along. "Come here. They have something to show you."

Goku didn’t say a word, but his brows were high in curiosity. He allowed himself to be dragged downstairs and to the kitchen area where, though there was no food, but the happy couple mentioned, and Miwako holding a wrapped up bundle in her arms. “Uh, hey guys,” he waved with an awkward smile as he made his way over to the table, ChiChi releasing him and going back to her cooking, silently humming to herself.

Saizou was a man with dark black hair that ended at his shoulders and was always kept in a low ponytail. Often worn old and beaten white or black shirts with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of work jeans and boots. Miwako had light brown hair, short and wavy and usually wearing a light blue blouse and a long white skirt with ordinary wooden sandals. Both had blue eyes though. And, both held smiles that Goku had never seen after their wedding day.

"Goku," Miwako waved him over, "come here and take a look at what we brought."

The raven haired man nodded and did as he was told, walking over to the brunette’s side and gaped at what she revealed when she pulled back the blanket. “A-A baby!?” he exclaimed in, not just surprise, but excitement as well.

"Shhh!" Saizou held a finger to his lips and furrowed his brows at Goku. The baby was sleeping and the man’s roaring voice made it stir, but not wake.

"Oops," Goku chuckled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "But, I didn’t even know you were pregnant, Miwako."

The woman let out a small huff of a laugh as she smiled gently, eyes shining at the infant in her arms, “I wasn’t.”

"Huh? But…" Goku scratched at the top of his head in thought, eyes looking up at the ceiling. "That’s how we got Gohan, is there another way?"

"We found her, Goku," Saizou explained, laughing at how naïve his friend still was about the world. "You know how your grandfather found you? That’s how it worked with this little one."

"Oh! That makes sense," the man grinned. "So, where’d you find her?"

With a yawn, Saizou stretched his arms over his head as his back arched over the back of the chair, “On the way home from work. She was just crying away so I picked her up and brought her home. Oh! And, there’s something else.” The long haired male looked over at his wife with a smirk. Miwako tugged at the bottom of the blanket and out popped…a tail.

"H-Huh?" Goku blinked in surprise. "Sh-She’s got a tail? L-Like me! And Gohan!"

Miwako nodded with a smile as well as a giggle, watching the tail curl back into the covers, the baby still sound asleep. “We thought that perhaps she’s from wherever you came from, and thought you would be happy to see her.”

"W-Well, it’s a shock…" Goku gaped at the mysterious creature in the woman’s arms. "But, yeah, it does make me…a little bit happy."

"So, you’re going to keep her?" ChiChi queried, intervening in the conversation as she started to pull out some plates.

Saizou shrugged, “We’re not sure if we’re ready for a kid but…it would be nice. We’re still thinking it over.”

"You should keep her!" Goku stated, a wide grin on his face as he sat down at the table. "Her and Gohan could be friends!"

"True," Miwako hummed. "But, we’ll see."

"Well, are you going to name her?"

"We thought of a few things," Saizou mumbled, leaning forwards with his elbows on the table, one hand supporting his right cheek. "You know, in case we decide to keep her."

"Let’s here ‘em!"

"Ai was one," Miwako sighed, though her voice thoughtful.

"Amami was another," her husband added.

"Ayako."

"Chiyemi."

"Fuji."

"Hachi."

"I really like Hayase."

"I prefer Hiroko."

"Hotaru."

"Itsuko."

"Kanayo."

"Kazuna."

"Kikuko."

"Koemi."

"Koyuki."

"Makiko."

"Michi?"

"Misako."

"Moeka."

"Nanami."

"Nobue."

"Rie."

"Ryouko."

"Saiko."

"Setsu."

"Shoko."

"Sugako."

"Taka."

"Takeko-"

"Takeko!" Goku tapped the table with his palm, a smile on his face. "Takeko is a great name!"

The couple looked over at their friend with raised brows, “Really?”

"I mean, a lot of those names are good, and you obviously really care, going through all those names," Goku wasn’t even going to mention how they all seemed to be in alphabetical order for he knew his friends were a bit too "organized" with the little details of life. "But, Takeko kinda pops out at me. I think you should name her Takeko."

Saizou snorted, “You know what they say about what happens after you name something. You can’t part with it afterwards.”

"Considering how you thought up a bunch of names, I don’t think you ever really wanted to part with her."

His friends flushed slightly, perhaps he was right?

"Ok!" ChiChi cut in, holding a plate of food. "Who wants yakitori?"

"Oh, we should be going," Miwako insisted.

"No, no! You already came all the way up here. Stay and eat! That way there’s less for Goku."

"Hey!" said man pouted at his wife, gaining laughs from the rest at the table.

"All right, we’ll stay and eat a bit," Saizou grinned, loving the unhappy expression settling on his friend’s face. "And, afterwards, we can spar a bit?"

Hearing the word “spar” forced Goku to regain his earlier excitement. “It  _has_  been a while since we last went toe to toe.”

"Then, it’s settled. Food then some light exercise to work it off!"

"Please don’t tear up my yard this time?" ChiChi sighed.

Both men laughed as the women shook their heads.

**-**


	2. Entrance

"Gohan! Gohan!" a little girl called out for the boy. With her raven hair trimmed short in a pixie style in the back, bangs long to her chin, she was dressed a simple violet colored kimono and wooden sandals. She walked through the forest of Mount Paozu looking, searching for Gohan. "Go-!"

"Ah! There you are!"

The girl jumped at the sudden, deeper than she was expecting, voice. She turned around in fright, then cried, "G-Goku-ji!"

The man grinned, kneeling down to the child's height, her tail bouncing slightly and catching his eye as it prickled, "Did I scare you?"

"Uh, nuh uh," she shook her head, cheeks flushing as her eyes dipped down.

Goku giggled, patting the girl on the head, "All right then. It's time to get going, you wanted to see everyone, right?"

She nodded, "I was finding Gohan."

"Oh, sorry about that," Goku grabbed her under her arms and picked her up as he stood, balancing her on his hip. "ChiChi got to him before I could and he's waiting back home."

"O-Oh…"

Making his way back, Goku sighed, "I know you two were playing, but I guess she's right. We're gonna be late if we don't get going."

"Is Papa coming?"

At this the martial artist shook his head, the small dome-shaped house coming into view soon, "He's gotta work. He says he'll try next time, though."

A look of disappointment hit the girl. She clung to Goku's arm, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes until they stepped through the front door of his home, where ChiChi and Gohan waited.

"Thank goodness you found her," ChiChi sighed with relief, kneeling down on the ground as Goku placed her back onto the floor onto her own pair of feet. "Are you okay, Takeko? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?" the woman asked, patting at the child's kimono, dusting it off before fixing her hair that had become a bit of a mess from running outside.

"I'm fine, ChiChi-ba," the girl glanced at Gohan, a little upset that the boy hadn't come to find her, instead of his father. "Gohan! Wanna wrestle when we get home?"

"Huh? Uh, er," the boy seemed startled, he looked up at his mother who had a frown on her face.

"Takeko, young ladies don't wrestle," she stated matter-of-factly.

"But, it's fun!" she countered.

**-**


	3. Without Reservation

Goku laughed, even at the distraught face of his wife. "Looks like she's got her mind set, ChiChi."

The woman rose to her feet with a huff, hands on her hips, "It's because Miwako isn't educating her."

"Hey, don't say it like that. They're our friends."

"I know, Goku, it's just… If they're going to let her act like a wild child, I don't know if I want Gohan to be influenced by that."

Goku bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the topic, especially in front of the children who looked up at him with confused eyes. They probably didn't completely understand that ChiChi may want to separate them, but they might have had a feeling. He shrugged, "Let's talk about this some other time, all right? We're gonna be late, you said."

"Oh! Right!" ChiChi's eyes widened in realization, she turned to Gohan. "Gohan sweetie, remember to be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Yes, Mommy," the boy nodded with a smile of his own; Takeko stuck herself to Goku's leg, unhappy.

"All right then, we're off!" Goku cheered.

* * *

"There he is!" Bulma announced, hand covering her eyes from the sun's rays as she made out the figure of a man on a high-speed flying cloud.

"Ah, great!" Krillin chuckled, elated at the sight of his best friend after years.

"Hey, guys!" Goku greeted with his usual grin, as if he had only seen them all the day before; jumping to the ground with Gohan in one arm and Takeko in the other, Nimbus disappearing.

"Woah, Goku, what's with the kids?"

"Ah, well," the man placed them down, Gohan clinging attached to his leg, however, Takeko ran up to Krillin, looking up at him as if studying him. "Meet Gohan and Takeko."

"Uh, hi…" Krillin rose a brow, seeming nervy at being scrutinized by a child.

"Where did you get them, Goku?" Master Roshi questioned as he walked over towards his former pupil.

"Oh, well, Gohan's my son," he answered, almost sheepishly, but mostly with pride.

"Son?!" was the collective response.

"Yeah."

Krillin looked over at the frightened boy then at the quiet girl. His voice was shaking with nerves as he spoke, "Is this one yours too?"

"Takeko? Oh, she's Saizou and Miwako's."

"Jeez, is everyone having kids?" Bulma sighed, exasperated at the sudden information.

"Are you Bulma?"

"Huh? No! Why would I? Yamcha's just a big idiot! He could never be a father!"

At this, Goku gave a nervous laugh. There must have been a fight.

"How old are they?" Master Roshi queried.

"Ah!" he glanced down at his son, who looked up at him then at the old man and held out four fingers.

"I'm four, sir."

"So polite!" Bulma gasped, then glanced at Takeko. She kneeled down beside the girl and asked, "Are you four, too?"

"Yes," the tiny raven responded blandly, still eyeing Krillin.

"Eh, what's up with this girl?" said man inquired towards his friend.

"Why are you bald?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, Takeko," Goku frowned a bit as the child looked over at him with her dark eyes. "Come over here."

She did as she was told, sulking, "Did I do something bad, Goku-ji?"

"Yes, well, not really, bu-" And, Goku's head snapped up. He glanced at the sky and crouched slightly, becoming tense. "Do you guys feel that?!"

**-**


	4. No Lies

"F-Feel what?" Krillin asked, looking around, becoming uneasy at the sudden action of his friend.

"Th-That power! It's-!" he looked behind him and up in the air was a man, flying towards them all so fast. And, then, he landed.

"There you are, Kakarot," the man smirked, arms crossed, his long wild black hair down to his knees as he wore strange looking armor and some kind of eye-piece.

"Who?"

"You. I've come to collect you, Kakarot."

* * *

The whole situation was unnerving, even for a child. No, it'd be better to say that it was more for a child than any other. A strange man capturing you, taking you away from your father and then placing you inside a cold machine that had little space to move about in? No matter how hard or how much you cried you were never heard. At least, it could be better, if not just a little, to be with someone at that time. Not only was Gohan taken by that man with long hair, but Takeko as well. She sat beside him, hugging him as he cried, wishing for his father to come to him, save him and take him home to see his mother. With her tail, Raditz couldn't be swayed to believe she was any other's child than his brother's, and so took her along with the man's true child. This ordeal was confusing to her, she had a tail, but she was so different from others? It never once raised a question in her young mind, since she never played with any children aside from Gohan, and never saw any adults aside from her parents and the Son family.

Then, there was noise outside. Goku was there, along with another voice, claiming to "take Raditz down" and that Goku would get "his son and Takeko back". The noise level grew, and the earth shook with whatever forces worked on that land above as they sat nestled in the crater. Takeko wasn't as frightened as Gohan, not in the least. Her heart was racing as when she would be excited, like on her birthday or when she finally convinced Gohan to wrestle. Her ears were ringing with each blow that landed, Gohan had slipped from her grasp to look through the capsule's window and within a time that seemed like an eternity, as if out of nowhere, Gohan slipped out of control. He burst through the shell that held them captive, flying out to the fighting men. Takeko didn't see what he did as she stood in awe, her eyes losing sight, as she felt it hard for her young lungs to breathe. She heard one last yell that snapped her from her daze, she crawled out of the hole, her tiny fingers wrapping around chunks of earthy clay and scraping in the sticks and rock edges she didn't see sticking out from the dirt-side. When she arose to her wobbling petite feet, a green man flew off with Gohan, and the people that she was there to meet were gathered around the body of the man who took her, Goku nowhere to be found.

"Takeko!" the blue-haired woman cried out and rushed over to her, sweeping her up into her arms and embracing her tightly. "Takeko, are you all right?!"

"Um…" the child looked up at her, eyes wide and confused. "Where's Goku-ji and Gohan? Why did that man take him?"

"Oh…sweetie…you see…" she was at a loss for words. She looked to the bald male and the elderly one, brows furrowed as she walked over to them with the girl in her arms.

The bald one tried to speak to her, "Listen, kid, we're going to take you to your parents. Okay? Goku…he went to train, y'know? And, we won't see him for a year, but he'll be back for sure. Understand? As for that guy, Piccolo, he's going to help Gohan get a little stronger, too."

"But, ChiChi-ba doesn't like it when Gohan fights," Takeko murmured.

The old man cackled, "Oh, yes, we know, but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice this time."

"Then," she turned her attention to the woman holding her, "I wanna fight, too!"

"No way!" was the immediate response given by her current caregiver. "You're a little girl! You're not going to get into some battle that could put you at danger!"

"Bulma!" the turtle hermit had called out, voice harsh. "Are you forgetting what we just learned?"

"About Goku, and Gohan?" she rose a brow angrily. "And, what about Takeko? If she's the child of Saizou and Miwako how does she have a tail then?"

"That's what we should be asking them," the other male stated seriously. "Before anything else. We should get to talking to them and figure this all out."

"No, Krillin," his master turned to him. "You go inform ChiChi of what's happened, Bulma and I will talk with Saizou."

"What?! Are you trying to get me killed?! There's no way that ChiChi will take any of this lightly! She'll be on a war path and I'll be smack-dab in the middle of it!"

Bulma sighed, "Well, Krillin, this is the only choice we have right now. I need to figure out the scanner that Raditz had and  _someone_ needs to be with Master Roshi when we talk with Takeko's parents."

Suddenly, a strong grip was on Krillin's shoulder, he looked to see it was Roshi, "You'll be fine Krillin. We have faith in you."

* * *

"Well, then…" Saizou hummed in thought as he and his old friends sat at his dining table, each having a cup of tea in their hands as Miwako stepped into the hall with her daughter. He seemed serious, and Bulma and Roshi weren't sure exactly as to how to respond to him. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess…I should have seen something like this coming."

"Huh?" was the collective response.

"You see," his voice hushed, eyes flickering to the hallway entrance before back at his companions, "I told Goku and ChiChi that I found her on the side of the road on the way home for work…but to be honest…it wasn't exactly like that."

"What do you mean, Saizou?" his senior in years inquired, adjusting his glasses.

Again, the raven-haired male sighed, "I  _was_  on my way home from work, but I didn't find Takeko on the side of the road. I heard her screaming. A baby's wailing so loud I couldn't believe it. I found her, just outside of that machine. I suppose you could say it was her 'spaceship'?"

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
